New Master's
by ShadeyMike
Summary: Alright people, this is just a simple summary. A new Master's of Evil is rising up. Villians are breaking out of Jail, and somehow Slade is involved. Just what is going on in Jump City? Not the best at summaries please R & R BBRAE ROBSTAR


_Hey everyone I'm back… sort of. This is just a simple story I came up with during my boring summer days. A new Master's of Evil is coming up, can the Titan's stop them? Simple no? I will try and make it better over time. But just give it a chance_

_Shady Mike_

**Chapter 1: The Break Out**

In the middle of winter, on a cold Saturday evening, in the infamous Jump City; there is a prison built to hold some of the worst criminals the city had ever seen. Many put there by the world famous Teen Titans. These criminals vary from the murders and serial killers, to super villains. This prison just off the lake shore is where our story begins.

Two young guards walked along a well lit hallway, the walls were standard white and the ceiling and floor matched in the same color, hanging lights stood still illuminating the area below it. The two guards were sitting in a small booth surrounded by thick bullet proof windows and a barred door. Several TV screens showed the images imputed by the many cameras searching along the walls in the hallway.

There was a faint sound approaching; footsteps, soft and slow but well heard footsteps in the quite hallway. One of the guards stood up and approached the barred door and kept his hand on his hip, it was unseen to anyone who stood on the opposite side of that door but he was holding the grip of his gun in case physical action was needed.

"Good evening Dakota, Commander Crenshaw gave me orders." came a soft reassuring voice the young officer named Dakota knew.

"What's the business David?"

"He has ordered me to reassign this inmate to a new cell, in K block."

Dakota eyes widened lightly, K block was prison's worst block, that's where the worst of the worst were, where every super villain went and escaped. He had only worked in K block for a few weeks, and the people he had seen come in and out of those doors made him fear for his own life. He had resigned from the position and made his way as far away from K block as possible.

"St...st…state your name inmate." Dakota tried to keep his voice calm.

A figure stood beside the guard named David, he was completely shrouded in darkness, Dakota found it hard to even know there was another person standing there.

"Kerry Dawn… you may call me… Dream Catcher." The man's voice was soft and angelic, but there was a hint of pure evil and hatred in its background.

Dakota took a gulp and fumbled for the switch to the metal bar doors to the next hallway when he finally pulled the switch Kerry Dawn came into vision. He was a tall man, very tall, he towered over David almost like a man on stilts, and he was slender with long legs. His skin was a ghostly pale and his hair a dark violet, like Raven's hair only a few shades darker then that. His hair was short on the sides and back with long bangs that feel in front of his eyes.

Dakota found two things eerie and different about Kerry then normal inmates, his upper body was wrapped in a tight white t-shirt with long sleeves and several pairs of hand cuffs were on his two slender arms, as if he could get out of one. The second was where his bangs hung in front of was a halo like object, it was all metal and shielded his eyes, it reminded Dakota of the comic book character Cyclops but there was no area to see through with his.

"Dakota… the Commander wanted you to escort me to K block." David added as he stepped along the hallway dragging Kerry Dawn along with him.

"Me? Why? You have been to K block before you know the way."

David shrugged his shoulders and Dakota let out a soft sigh, the Commander's word was final, if you disobeyed his requests you had better have a second job in mind when you're done. Officer Dakota grabbed a ring of keys and led the other officer and the inmate down the hallways. He made three stops at different posts, he just needed to show his badge and they continued. Finally after a good 15 minutes they had arrived at K block. The heavy metal doors and the large yellow K painted onto them was a dead give away.

"Last stop inmate." scoffed David in a cocky manner.

Officer Dakota opened his mouth to speak but closed it again; he just wanted to get this over with. He placed a key into three different locks and opened the doors. As soon as they entered Dakota and David realized something wasn't right. The guard post at the end of the K block lane was empty of all light. There should have been 3 guards on duty in that post and several along the walkway with loaded rifles. But no one was there to great them and takes Kerry Dawn away to rot; just a soft laugh from one of the cell and whispering from others.

"Officer's Ryan, Jameson, and Coral, where are you? Why are you not at your posts?" David yelled into the dull light hallway.

As he finished his last words Dakota saw two figures move at the back of the hallway near the guard post. He un-holstered his gun and aimed it at the two figures, "State your names and purpose! Are you inmates or officers! Answer me now!"

Dakota noticed one of the figures was tall like Kerry but well muscled and wide, it was like a brick wall standing back there, next to it was a shorter figure with long wavy hair, he could see the short figure walking around the taller one like an energetic child.

"We are neither." spoke the taller figure, it was certainly a male, its voice was deep and frightening, but a smooth flow to it.

David un-holstered his gun as well and aimed at the two figures, "Then what the hell are you!"

The tall man laughed softly, the laugh sent chills down both officers back. The energetic shorter figure spoke up next; it was a female, a shrill voiced angry female.

"Enough talk! Let's just kill them! I want to taste that ones blood." she cackled as a long finger pointed out at Dakota.

David did not hesitate, he fired off several rounds into the tall hidden man, Dakota could not tell if he hit a vital organ or not.

"Now… that wasn't very nice, you could have scratched me." the tall man spoke out.

Whatever the thing was he stuck his arm out under a hanging light bulb, it was a very large arm and it was heavily armored. There was a cylinder object wrapped around his forearm with small holes trailing along it. His fingers were lined with similar holes. As the man flicked his wrist a very loud ringing sound flew into both officers' ears. It made there vision become blurred and there heads began to ache. Both officer's dropped the guns and tripped down to there knee. As they fell a shadow zipped across the floor and re-appeared behind them, neither of them could make out what it was, but it was the small girl from across the room, she placed both her arms around there shoulders and cackled again.

"You two very gorgeous gentlemen have just hit what my big friend over there likes to call, the wall. I could end your suffering now if you like or maybe we should continue." She laughed.

Dakota could smell mint, very strong mint; the woman had to have been chewing on mint leaves. David reached for his gun but found nothing, his arms were shaking violently. The young girl shook her head and placed her hand on Kerry's back. In a flash both of them were sent back into the darkness of the far hallway where the two forms had once stood.

"Finish them Stereo," hissed the woman, "But don't ruin that ones face… I might like to keep his corpse when were done."

The large male known as Stereo shook his head and tapped Kerry on the shoulder, "Lets see what this kid can do first Maya."

The girl laughed loudly and nodded grabbing Kerry's head roughly she slapped the metal halo around his eyes and both Dakota and David watched in horror as the metal snapped and crumbled to her touch. Kerry Dawn was an attractive male, his face was well carved and his every feature seemed to be drawn on by a master artists. But his eyes, his eyes made both officer's knees buckle and tremble, they would have fallen to the ground if they weren't already there. His eyes were all black, no white in sight with neon purple pupils. Those pupils could be seen miles away in darkness.

Maya slammed her hand on all three pairs of handcuffs on Kerry's wrists making them crumble just like his eye wear. The man they had escorted over to this block made his way towards them. His long slender hands were placed on each of there shoulders and he got down before them. His fear striking eyes met David's first, David seemed to be frozen in fear.

"Mind Breaker." mumbled Kerry.

Dakota saw it all, David's head seemed to crack down the middle like an egg, but there was no blood, not yet. With a sickening sound of shattering bones David's skull broke apart and blood splattered along the walls, into Kerry's face, and on Dakota's clothes. He tried to scream in horror but he found his voice gone. Kerry's eyes met with his next.

"Hey Dream Catcher, don't do that to this one! I want to keep him as a play thing!" Maya ordered from the back.

Kerry nodded but it was well seen he did not like taking orders from people. He grumbled and returned his eyes to Dakota's

"Dream Eater." he mumbled.

Everything seemed to go black and the last thing he heard before entering complete darkness was Kerry's evil chuckle, "Last stop officer."

Kerry saw a small blue light come up along Dakota's throat and fall from his mouth. The frightening man reached and grabbed the small blue light; inside it was all of Dakota's dreams, his hopes, and his life. It contained his soul, and with a small smirk Kerry dropped the little blue light into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Dakota's body fell to the floor with a sickening thud, his chest did not rise to take in breath, his eyes were glazed over, and his skin pale. He was dead, just like that, dead.

"Nice work Dream Catcher… no wonder Master Slade wanted us to take you." Stereo chuckled from the darkness.

The shadowed form of Maya zipped over beside the officer's fallen body. She placed her hand on his cheek and traced small invisible circles; she seemed to be laughing under her breath as she did so. Dream Catcher raised an eyebrow and shook his head to her.

"Who is Slade?" came Kerry's voice again, calm and angelic.

"Your new master… now come with us and he will explain everything. We have one more person to grab before our plans are done." Stereo spoke again.

Kerry growled under his breath, "I have no master."

Maya cackled seeming to come out of her trance staring at Dakota's dead body still.

"You do now… now let's go."

Stereo grabbed Kerry's arm and placed it on Maya's shoulder and his own arm on her other shoulder. Her skin was like ice, he could feel no blood flowing through her, almost like a corpse. Before he could say anything long black strings flew up from the ground and circled around all three of them along with the body of Dakota. They were all dragged into the darkness and Kerry could feel his insides turning as he traveled through the shadows. He landed on a cold tile floor, in a dark room; the room was hot, very hot. But the floor remained ice cold. There were large mechanical gears turning all around them and a red light behind those gears showing big black machines, Kerry had no idea where he stood but he felt uncomfortable in the room. Up on a railing just above there heads stood the tall form of Slade, his orange and black mask showing even in the darkness and his one eye looking down at them all.

"Welcome Kerry Dawn… to the New Masters of Evil."


End file.
